


Austin and the Relationship Machine

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: The Backyardigans
Genre: Friendship, Loneliness, Multi, Musicals, Songfic, Stopping Harm to friends, Strained Friendships, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Something has gone wrong in the backyard and everybody seems to have fallen out. Pablo also seems to be rather mean and trying to get in Uniqua's way for some odd reason. Can Austin as the Animator  manage to fix the relationship machine and get everything back to normal with Pablo.Guin , along with the other backyardigans? Or is the key to fixing a friendship more complicated then that?
Relationships: Austin/Uniqua (The Backyardigans), Pablo/Tasha (The Backyardigans)
Kudos: 2





	Austin and the Relationship Machine

A purple and brown title card dripping with ink covered the screen as Austin sighed while wearing an old 1940s themed coat. "Oh hi there, I'm Austin. Just right now things aren't sunny here in the backyard at the moment." A grey rain covered the backyard as Pablo and Uniqua ignored each other , as Austin explained. "Lately Pablo and Uniqua have not been happy. Pablo's been following her, interrupting her and fighting with her lately. He's been talking more with Tasha and I don't know if this is right in growing up. Oh here he comes." 

Austin groaned. "Pablo, you've been talking over and fighting with Uniqua for a while now. We all want you to stop." Pablo snapped back, as he stamped his foot on the ground. "No! She keeps on ruining my games and so do you Austin! I'm not friends with you anymore!" Then the blue penguin stomped off. 

The scene changed to an old studio with an old haunted feel as Austin Roo in his old retro animator outfit showed up with the faded cartoon posters and sighed as he opened the door. "Alright Pablo I'm here, let's see what you wanted me to see. We should have actually shared addresses before all this." As Austin looked around his office, he sighed. "I guess Pablo must have been trying to replace me given all those other people's sketches on the desk. Why though?" Another voice that sounded more like a low pitched Sherman's voice. 

Then the song started up. 

Inky Pablo seemed to be stalking Tyrone Mosse as Monochrome Ladybug yelled in song form on the loudspeakers. "Well Pippi that's no way to treat a friend. This is something you should already know, but obsessively following people ain't the way to go!" 

"Have you ever wondered what having a friend is like? I'd like to dream it's quite wonderful. A nice person who'll share your troubles and help you out. I don't think I'll ever get to see mine again. Are you ready to ascend my little errand roo? The heavens are waiting!" The crying caused the song to stop just as the lift nearly reached the top floor as suddenly the ink penguin showed up near Sherman Worman and Austin as he tried to break open the lift


End file.
